Me Está Gustando
by RyoNef191
Summary: El amor de Adrien Agreste por Ladybug comienza a verse cada vez más confuso cuando empieza a ver de una manera muy particular a su compañera Marinette, no sabe que por culpa de ello comenzará a actuar demasiado extraño como nunca lo había hecho
1. Chapter 1

Por las noches en Paris, un joven adolescente disfrazado de gato negro saltaba todos los días por los tejados de las casas luego de una larga jornada de vigilancia. Chat Noir era el llamado héroe de Paris junto a su compañera Ladybug, juntos eran inseparables y a la vez tan indispensables para la protección de la ciudad de la luz.

 _"_ _Que descanses Chat"_

 _"_ _Tu igual mi Lady"_

Todas las noches eran las mismas, Chat Noir se torturaba por tener que sufrir las consecuencias de tener un amor platónico aunque para él podría ser considerado un amor imposible. El joven adolescente estaba sin duda enamorado de la chica metida en el traje de mariquita, por cada vez que él se lo ha confesado tenía un rechazo diferente por parte de ella, y por alguna razón el seguía entercado en intentar conquistarla

 _"_ _No podemos revelar nuestras identidades Chat, ni a nosotros mismos"_

Cuántas veces ha intentado descubrir la identidad de la chica, siempre quiso ver aquel rostro que se escondía detrás de ese antifaz rojo con motas negras, tratando de saber el rostro de su amor, pero siempre recibía la misma frase de rechazo.

¿Por qué no puedo gustarle?—se preguntaba mientras saltaba con dirección a su hogar—¿Por qué no simplemente me permite una oportunidad para demostrarle lo mucho que la amo?—

Chat Noir se detuvo en un tejado justo en frente de la Torre Eiffel tan grande, impotente y luminosa como todas las noches.

Si tan solo ella supiera mi identidad y yo la suya podría darse cuenta que puedo valer mucho para ella y no solo como un simple compañero que la molesta entre ratos. Pero ella jamás aceptaría que reveláramos nuestras identidades, ni aunque yo quisiera mostrarle mi identidad ella jamás me mostraría la suya y de seguro se iría antes que me des-transformara para no verme como soy en realidad—el chico suspiró de frustración y volvió a saltar, ya estaba cerca de su hogar

El adolescente llegó a su enorme mansión en algún punto de la ciudad, no entró por la puerta si no por la ventana de su habitación que había dejado abierta para su regreso, ya en su habitación comenzó a des-transformarse. Un brillo verde comenzó a brotar de su traje que comenzaba a desvanecerse desde sus piernas hasta su torso, revelando su identidad que era la del modelo adolescente Adrien Agreste

De su anillo salió flotando el pequeño ser negro que él llamaba Plagg—Otro trabajo bien hecho, necesito un queso como recompensa—

Pero si nunca haces nada Plagg, esos quesos solo los tienes como un pretexto de tu glotonería—dijo Agreste molesto por su aptitud despreocupada de su compañero

Oye no puedes hablarme así frente a mi queso, y menos cuando estoy a punto de devorármelo—el pequeño Kwami llevó el trozo de su queso a su boca devorándolo por completo de un solo mordisco

Adrien miró a su Kwami molesto mientras este despreocupado tomaba otro pedazo de queso. El chico suspiró y se dirigió a su cama—como sea, no estoy de tan buen humor para molestarme contigo—

El joven se tiró sobre su cama sin importarle que tuviera aun su ropa puesta, se colocó una mano sobre la frente y miró al techo sin ninguna razón en especial, siempre que tenía un problema desde el interior de su corazón no había nada más reconfortante que mirar el techo en busca de una solución o de una nueva manera de seducir a su amada.

El pequeño Plagg se acercó flotando a él, colocándose a un lado de su almohada, eso sí, en ningún momento soltó su trozo de queso

¿Problemas con Ladibug?—

Ni siquiera sé si llamarlo problema, es solo que… olvídalo Plagg, no entenderías los problemas de un chico—dijo dándose la vuelta, dándole la espalda a su Kwami

Entiendo los problemas de un chico cuando está enamorado. ¿Hola? Los Kwami somos como la representación de todo lo bueno del mundo, entre ellos el amor—

Si pero… no sé ni siquiera que hacer, ni con quien hablar sobre esto. Cada que intento acercarme más a la vida íntima y privada de Ladybug ella me rechaza, me trata como un cero a la izquierda y pareciera que solo me quiere como un compañero molestoso y nada más—el joven seguía sin voltearse para ver a su Kwami

El amor es algo complicado, es como una semilla: a veces parece que nunca va a germinar pero cuando menos te lo esperas termina brotando y cada vez crece más y más, solo que tienes que ser paciente a que aquel amor florezca—

Pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo intento, y parece que esa semilla no quiere dar sus frutos—dijo Adrien ya con un poco de tristeza

Plagg miró a su compañero—por eso es más fácil amar a un queso que a una chica… siempre está allí para mí y no me rechaza ni mucho menos cuando me lo como… ¿no crees?—

Adrien volvió a demorarse en su contestación—en este punto, creo que podrías tener razón—

Adrien dejó de charlar con su Kwami, solo cerró los ojos y quedó dormido, cansado por su pobre rechazo que se repetía casi todos los días

/

Las horas de la madrugada habían pasado y el joven Agreste seguía despierto en la misma posición en la que se había quedado

Dos de la mañana y sigo despierto, dormir parece casi imposible—

Él no entendía porque se torturaba tanto, quizá amaba tanto a Ladybug que ella era capaz de quitarle el sueño o simplemente era por el temor de pasar toda su adolescencia como su compañero y no como su pareja así como él quería

En estos momentos Plagg parece envidiable, él puede dormir todo el día y aun así tener sueño para la noche—

Adrien escuchó un sonido detrás de él, el sonido de su ventana abriéndose _—"¿Plagg había despertado y la había abierto para refrescarse?_ "—se preguntó sin voltear a ver.

Se sintió un nuevo peso sobre su cama, algo estaba en su cama al lado de él, y de igual manera seguía sin voltear. El joven Adrien sentía una respiración muy cerca de su cuello, si acaso era Plagg estaba haciendo muchos movimientos raros esa noche.

Un par de brazos se colocaron alrededor de su vientre, atrapándolo en un pequeño abrazo. Adrien se sobresalto cuando pasó esto, en definitiva ya no era Plagg el que hacía todo eso; el adolescente se quedó quieto en su lugar esperando el siguiente movimiento de su invitado especial.

Un cuerpo se pegó al suyo con suavidad, podía sentir cada curva de este cuerpo y como encajaba a la perfección con él. Por último sintió como si la cabeza de su invitado se recostar a sobre su espalda para usarla como almohada, el joven agreste podía sentir más cerca aquella respiración tan suave y delicada que mostraba que su invitado estaba ahora dormido

Adrien quedó inmóvil, asombrado por aquella persona que lo estaba abrazando como si de un peluche se tratase.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién es?—se preguntaba en su mente

El joven se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, tenia que cerciorarse que aquella persona estuviera completamente dormida; pasados unos minutos de silencio decidió actuar.

El chico se dio la vuelta con suavidad, levantando ligeramente el brazo de su invitado para que pudiera girar en su lugar sin despertarlo, cuando logró voltearse volvió a colocar sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver a la persona a su lado

La… Ladybug—dijo susurrando para no despertar a la chica

Allí estaba con su traje de catarina la misma chica a la que le había confesado su amor y quien lo había rechazado tantas veces estaba a su lado abrazándolo con ternura. Adrien permaneció en silencio, analizando la situación, pero de igual forma admirando el rostro de su bella invitada.

La chica parecía sonreír al dormir, su rostro pálido parecía brillar ante la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana del chico.

" _No hay duda, es ella_ "—pensó el chico—"¿ _pero que hace aquí_?"

La chica quitó sus brazos de la cintura de Adrien y pasó uno hacia el hombro de este, no dejaba de sonreír sea cual fuera lo que estuviera soñando. Adrien dejo de cuestionarse por la presencia de su compañera, había caído en el pensamiento que era mejor que el la estuviera allí, a él le estaba gustando que ella estuviera allí a su lado como siempre había querido

El joven acarició suavemente el rostro de su amor platónico, solo quería sentir la suavidad de su piel, tan suave y perfecta donde la única imperfección era su antifaz que le cubría su identidad

" _Está aquí, en verdad está aquí. Tanto que lo había deseado y ahora está aquí_ "—

El joven sintió un extraño impulso en su cuerpo, un calor insoportable dentro de su pecho que lo motivó a acercar su rostro cada vez más al de Ladybug, curveando sus labios hasta juntarlos con los de la chica y atraparlos en un suave beso

Adrien tomó suavemente el rostro de Ladybug para acercarla más a él…

" _Lo estoy haciendo, la estoy besando_ "—dijo el chico en sus pensamientos

Adrien no se dio cuenta cuando las manos de Ladybug pasaron de sus hombros hacia su espalda y detrás de su cabeza revolviendo sus cabellos ligeramente. Adrien se alteró al notar esto, quiso separarse para ver a la chica pero esta no se lo permitió, lo atrajo más a ella para que continuara con el beso, Adrien al darse cuenta que ella estaba consiente decidió sólo cerrar los ojos y permitir que el beso prosiguiera

Adrien disfrutó cada momento, cada parte de sus labios, todo el tiempo en que sus lenguas batallaban para ver quien dominaba, lo disfrutó hasta que tuvieron que separarse. El joven se molestó por tener que alejarse de algo que consideró tan esquicito y dulce, pero al separarse cambió de opinión al ver lo que consideró lo más bello y era el rostro sonrojado de su amiga, exhausta de lo profundo que había sido el beso

Ladybug sonrió—te tardaste mucho en hacerlo—

¿Ella quería que esto pasara? Se preguntó el adolescente consternado—Ladybug, tu…—

La chica del traje rojo le puso un dedo sobre sus labios callándolo—no gastes energías minino—

Ladybug volvió a acercarse a Adrien estampando sus labios en un nuevo beso. El chico se dejó llevar; comenzó a rodear con sus brazos te cuerpo a Ladybug, recostándola con la espalda sobre la cama y él posicionándose sobre ella.

El joven no separó sus labios de los de Ladybug, le gustaba saborear cada parte de estos. Con su mano en la cintura de la chica empezó a delinear y acariciar con suavidad cada curva de su figura, desde su torso hacia su cintura.

Adrien estaba feliz profundizando el beso y tomando el control, Ladybug pasaba sus brazos por la espalda del chico buscando no se pararse hasta un ruido irritante se oyó en toda la habitación…

/

Adrien abrió los ojos de golpe, los sentía pesados puesto que había sido interrumpido de su sueño, se había quedado dormido. Volteó a ver detrás suyo, su reloj despertador sonaba irritantemente para indicar que debía despertar luego de la larga noche.

El joven Agreste volteó a ver al frente suyo algo aturdido, se encontraba abrazando a su almohada blanca, él atraía el objeto hacia su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas para no soltarlo. Una observación más detallada le permitió ver que la almohada tenia rastros de sus labios, por toda la parte de enfrente donde él creía que era el rostro de Ladybug

Adrien quedó decepcionado, alejó la almohada y se sentó en la cama apagando el despertador. El chico mantuvo la cabeza baja por un rato…

No puedo creerlo, me creí ese maldito juego que mi mente usó en mí. Parecía que en verdad era ella, pero solo era mi almohada—el joven entristeció, su mente jugó sucio con él y como un niño se lo creyó.

Plagg se estuvo levantando luego que su joven amo lo hiciera—aug… buenos días Adrien—dijo mientras bostezaba

Buenos días Plagg…—fue lo único que dijo antes de levantarse y dirigirse al baño sin ánimos suficientes para seguir en su realidad

/

Las clases comenzaron como era lo habitual, todos los jóvenes se fueron sentando en sus lugares y Adrien Agreste igual se sentaba en su correspondiente lugar

" _Larga noche, hoy me toca patrullaje así que al menos podré verla_ "—pensó el chico

¡Hola Marinette!—

Llamó la atención del chico que a su lado pasó una chica en particular que siempre se sentaba detrás de él. Marinette, la hija de un panadero cuyo sueño era ser diseñadora de modas como lo es el padre de Adrien

" _Es cierto, hoy tengo que hacer el proyecto en casa de Marinette a la salida_ "—dijo recordando lo obvio

La chica estaba hablando con su amiga Alya, no se dio cuenta de cómo Adrien la miraba fijamente. Marinette volteó al frente donde sus ojos azules chocaron con los verdes ojos del chico, rápidamente ella se alteró y desvió la mirada, su rostro había enrojecido de vergüenza al darse cuenta que era observada por el chico que le hacía perder el habla

Adrien se sonrojó, no tenia razón para hacerlo pero lo hizo porque al ver el rostro sonrojada de Marinette, recordó con detalle el rostro de Ladybug en su sueño después de besarle. El joven volteó hacia el frente sin que su sonrojo disminuyera

"¡ _Increíble_!"—pensó—" _Pero por un momento, sólo por una milésima de segundo, ella pareció ser Ladybug tal y como la vi en mi sueño… desde cuando tienen similitud las dos… debo estar demasiado loco por aquel sueño que ya estoy viendo a Ladybug en todas partes_ "—concluyó el chico antes de comenzar la clase

El día transcurrió pero a la salida era hora de hacer el dichoso proyecto en casa de su amiga Marinette…

 **Continuará…**

 **/**

 **Bueno, estoy intentando un nuevo fandom :v debido a la crisis que mi querido Pokemon ha pasado :'(**

 **Pero bueno, dejo en claro que la serie de Miraculous Ladybug no es del todo mi agrado, e visto la serie pero solo la consideraría como algo para pasar el rato, no para volverme un famboy de eso :v pero debo admitir que su shipping Adrianette y el Nathaniette me agradaron :v así que quizá haga un poquito más hasta que se me quite la afición por eso :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Nuevamente de noche, Ladybug saltaba por los tejados de las casas de París, ella se había despedido de su compañero Cat Noir después del patrullaje nocturno como era lo habitual de ellos cada noche. Ellos habían prometido resguardar París desde que recibieron los Miraculous, pero igual se habían prometido entre ellos jamás revelar sus identidades

Para ella no era problema cumplir con esa promesa que se hicieron, pero lo que la fastidiaba era que su compañero Cat Noir insistía cada vez más en saber su identidad, aunque ya se habían prometido no revelarlas él quería saber la de Ladybug, pero ella no se lo permitía por su código de honor de cumplir las promesas aunque fuesen de lo más absurdo.

Ladybug llegó a un balcón de su casa situada sobre una panadería perteneciente a su familia, ella abrió la ventana de la habitación y entró allí. Un brillo rosado comenzó desde sus pies hasta su cabeza revelando su identidad como Marinette Dupain-Cheng. A su lado apareció Tikki su Kwami, la chica pasó su mano sobre su cuello mientras se lo masajeaba suavemente.

Larga noche la de hoy, ¿No Marinette?—dijo Tikki

Sí, pero muy agotadora—respondió Marinette algo decaída

La muchacha se sentó sobre su cama y suspiró, no tenía muchos ánimos de tener una conversación larga y agradable.

¿Te pasa algo Marinette? Te veías algo pensativa en todo el camino hacia aquí—dijo la Kwami algo preocupada por el comportamiento de su compañera

No es nada Tikki… es solo que…—suspiró

¿Es sobre Cat Noir?—

Marinette guardó silencio por unos segundos antes de responder—si… ya sabes… él es… bueno… no es su personalidad, no tengo problemas con él solo que… hoy como siempre, me sigue diciendo lo que siente por Ladybug, no se acepta que no lo correspondo como él quisiera sino que insiste en sus coqueterías—

Si pero ya lo conoces. Así es él por naturaleza. Creo que la terquedad es algo natural en él e insistir es solo su forma de pasar el tiempo y de caerte bien—

Si pero no solo eso, sino que sus insistencias por averiguar mi identidad es cada vez mayor, con el tiempo va a terminar de hartarme—dijo la chica mientras se acostaba en su cama

Quizá en algo tengas razón Marinette, ¿Pero has pensado en Cat Noir como un ser humano?—preguntó la Kwami mientras se sentaba en la cama a un lado de la chica

Marinette se dio la vuelta para quedar viendo a Tikki—¿A qué te refieres?—

Cat Noir no solo es tu compañero o un gato molestoso—comenzó—al igual que tu es un ser humano que siente admiración y atracción por una persona y esa persona eres tu Marinette. Cat Noir solo te pide una oportunidad—

Marinette entrecerró los ojos como si estuviera desilusionada—no sé si sea yo a quien Cat Noir en realidad quiere—se dio la vuelta—si se diera cuenta quien en realidad soy se desilusionaría de mi

Tikki se puso mal por su amiga—vamos Marinette, no digas eso. ¡Tu eres fenomenal!—

Además, no importa si está enamorado de Marinette o de Ladybug… ninguna de ellas puede corresponderle porque ambas tienen otro amor no correspondido—dijo mientras miraba su pared llena de recortes de revistas de Adrien Agreste, el modelo y su compañero de clases

Marinette se levantó de la cama—será mejor que me dé un baño para irme a dormir. Ya habrá tiempo para pensar en Cat Noir—

/

La noche era cada vez más oscura y la temperatura había descendido un poco más. En las calles otra figura volvía a saltar sobre los tejados, la figura de un chico alto y ágil de un traje de látex negro que se ajustaba a su figura, el traje terminaba en una alargada cola como la de un gato; Cat Noir volvia a saltar por la noche pero esta vez se dirigía hacia la casa Dupain-Cheng

El joven llegó a la dichosa casa, allí se subió hacia el balcón que conectaba al cuarto de Marinette y se sentó como un gato mientras veía por la ventana.

Marinette terminó su ducha, ella salió del baño con una toalla sobre su cabeza para cubrir su cabello húmedo; vestía un conjunto de dos piezas, una blusa ligera de escote, sin mangas, solo se sostenía de dos tirantes demasiados delgados que de vez en cuando caían de sus hombros y un shorts que solo le cubría unos centímetros de sus piernas, de vez en cuando se giraba se podían ver un poco de sus muslos. El conjunto era de color rojo con motas negras, lo habitual en ella.

La chica se sentó en un banco que tenía frente a su espejo, se quitó la toalla de la cabeza dejando suelto su cabello que si bien era corto se ondulaba por el aire mientras movía la cabeza, casi nadie la veía sin sus coletas pero si cualquiera que la viera con el cabello suelto estaría de acuerdo con que la belleza es una cualidad que ella tiene por naturaleza.

La chica tomó unas cremas de su tocador y comenzó a untárselos por los brazos, no se daba cuenta que estaba siendo observada por alguien fuera de su ventana. Un ruido rechinante se oyó desde su ventana, ella se volteó para ver que su ventana se abría y una figura masculina entró

¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?—

Cat Noir entró por la ventana posicionándose a unos dos metros de la chica, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

¿Cat Noir? ¿Qu-Que haces aquí?—preguntó confundida

Solo quise verte My Lady—dijo colocando su brazo sobre su vientre y su otro brazo detrás de él para luego hacer una reverencia

Ok… y tú… ¿buscabas algo?—

Cat Noir solo sonrió. El chico comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia ella, causando una ligera alteración en ella.

¡Espera! ¡¿Qué haces?!—dijo intranquila de como el chico se iba acercando y ella usando ropas tan ligeras—¡Aléjate!

La chica dio un paso atrás pero tropezó con su tocador, así que solo apoyó sus manos en este. Por su parte Cat Noir se acercó lo suficiente, cuando la había acorralado entre su cuerpo y el tocador; él tomó el mentón de la chica con suavidad y levantó su rostro para que se vieran mutuamente aunque ella estuviera asombrada

Vine buscándote a ti, Bugaboo—dijo guiñándole el ojo

El joven fue acercando su rostro al de Marinette, iba lentamente acortando la distancia. Marinette no sabía qué hacer ni que sentir, era obvio lo que intentaba Cat Noir pero ella estaba inmóvil y más cuando sintió los labios del chico rozar los suyos

Cat Noir acortó el espacio entre los dos juntando sus labios en un ligero beso que poco a poco se fue profundizando. Marinette por su parte estuvo sorprendida, asombrada de lo que estaba haciendo. Ella sabía que Cat Noir estaba enamorado de Ladybug pero, porque la besaría a ella… ¿acaso él sabía que ella era Ladybug?

Marinette puso sus manos sobre el pecho del héroe y trató de empujarlo, pero él solo se movió más hacia el frente, pegando su cuerpo más al de Marinette hasta el punto que podía sentir como su corazón palpitaba cada vez con más fuerza. Marinette seguía pasmada, todo el cuerpo de Cat Noir estaba tan pegado al suyo como si fuesen uno solo.

La chica no lo soportó más, sentir los labios de un chico era algo nuevo para ella que no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de trato. Siempre había pasado desapercibida por muchos chicos… hasta ahora. Ella abrió levemente la boca, permitiendo a la lengua de Cat Noir entrar en ella para explorar cada rincón de su cavidad

Marinette dejó de empujar a Cat Noir, separó sus manos del pecho del chico y los llevó alrededor de su cuello para sujetarlo y que no intentara separarse de ella, aunque estaba en desacuerdo con el beso forzoso no quería dejar de sentir esa agradable sensación que el chico le causaba

Cat Noir pasó sus manos hacia la cadera de Marinette para tenerla siempre pegada de él, pero el joven no quería quedarse con solo besarla, eso no lo dejaría satisfecho, él quería llegar a más y quería que Marinette estuviera de acuerdo, así la experiencia sería más satisfactoria para el gato y para ella

Cat Noir bajó su mano derecha lentamente hacia la pierna desnuda de la chica, acariciándola suavemente de arriba hacia abajo. Marinette se exaltó es cierto, pero no forcejeó, no se movió ya que el sentir los dedos de su compañero sobre su piel le provocó una extraña sensación en su ser. Cat Noir sabía que estaba progresando así que decidió seguir; movió su mano suavemente hacia arriba, pasando sus dedos por debajo de su shorts y acercándose cada vez a sus muslos

Marinette se espantó cuando sintió que Cat Noir quería tocarla más allá de su ropa, fue en ese momento que volvió a empujarlo pero esta vez con más fuerza hasta que se separaron

Detente por favor—dijo mirándolo aturdida

Cat Noir estaba confundido por la reacción de la chica—Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿No te estaba gustando?—

No creo que debamos seguir Cat Noir… no deberíamos—

Cat Noir suspiró. Él vio como Marinette desvió la mirada tratando de no verlo así que aprovechó eso. Se volvió a acercar a ella y tomó su mentón, luego volteó su rostro para que ella lo viera directamente a los ojos

Mírame, tú no quieres parar. Lo sé, te estaba gustando, pero no tengas miedo yo te ayudaré en cualquier caso—

Cat Noir volvió a acercarse a los labios de la chica, esta vez Marinette no puso resistencia alguna, solo cerró los ojos y esperó a que su compañero hiciera todo lo que quisieran tanto él como ella. El beso fue corto ya que el joven tenía otros planes; él tomó a la chica y la giró para que él pudiera ver su espalda. Marinette estaba ahora frente al espejo, podía ver su rostro sonrojado y a Cat Noir acercándose a su cuello.

El joven puso sus brazos alrededor del vientre de la chica, fue abriéndose paso por debajo de la blusa de la chica, por todo el vientre pero sin llegar tan lejos aún. Los dientes del chico se postraron sobre la clavícula de Marinette, dándoles pequeños mordiscos y desplazándose hasta su cuello donde iba aumentando. La adolescente al sentir como Cat Noir mordisqueaba su piel, ella cubrió su boca con su mano para evitar que se oyeron sus pequeños gemidos

¿Qué haces cariño?—dijo Cat Noir pasando hacia la oreja de Marinette, mordisqueando su lóbulo, pero a la vez quitaba la mano de Marinette de su boca—quiero oírte…

Marinette no teína opción, pero igual sabía que no se iba dejar llevar por todo lo que le pedía el héroe así que se volvió a dar la vuelta para volver a probar los labios del chico, sorprendiendo a Cat Noir; ella colocó nuevamente sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. El joven héroe se maravilló por la habilidad de su chica para voltearle el juego tan rápido, pero eso igual le daba una oportunidad a él.

Cat Noir tomó a la chica por las piernas y la levantó, ella colocó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del chico y sujetó con más fuerza su agarre al cuello del héroe, sabía lo que seguía aunque le incomodara que el chico tuviera sus manos sobre sus muslos (aun por encima de su ropa)

El chico no se separó de los labios de la chica, así que comenzó a caminar con cuidado para dirigirse a la cama de ella. Ya en la cama la fue recostando con suavidad. Cat Noir se separó de Marinette solo para ver su rostro apenado, sus ojos estaban semi-llorosos pero era por el nuevo placer que estaba experimentando

Cat Noir volvió a besar a la chica, ella solo se lo permitió mientras que una mano se la colocó en su hombro. Cat Noir pasaba su mano por el vientre de la chica, pero esta vez iba para más…

Marinette arqueó la espalda, las sensaciones de punzadas en su piel eran extrañas pero a la vez agradables, le daban una sensación de querer más. Ella sujetó el rostro del chico y profundizó el beso, dándole la señal que tenía su consentimiento para seguir e ir tan lejos como quisiera

El joven héroe no se quería contener, ella ya le había dado todo su consentimiento así que iba hacer todo lo que quisiera y empezaría por debajo…

¡Cat!—gimió Marinette al sentir el tacto de Cat mucho más profundo

La chica pasó sus manos ahora por la espalda del chico, pegándolo más a su cuerpo

Cat… ya…—

Aun no princesa—dijo el chico al oído de la chica.

Cat Noir comenzó a hacer su movimiento cada vez más rápido, Marinette tenía que hacer su agarre más fuerte o sentiría que se iba a perder en el éxtasis.

Detente…—ella quitó una mano de la espalda del héroe, lentamente la fue pasando por todo el traje de látex hasta llegar a su parte más baja…

Cat Noir sonrió cuando sintió la mano de Marinette, su pequeño juego comenzaba a dar sus resultados y el primero había sido pervertir a la chica. Él volvió a atacar su cuello para sofocar los ligeros gemidos provocados por la mano de la chica.

Detente por favor…—volvió a pedir Marinette

Cat Noir siguió sin hacer caso; su movimiento era cada vez más rápido y su mordisco en el cuello de Marinette parecía profundizarse, tanto que pareciera que en cualquier momento iba hacer sangrar a la chica. Marinette en cambio no lograba contenerse, en cualquier momento iba terminar consumida por el placer y el éxtasis…

¡Detente!—

/

¡Despierta Marinette!—

Marinette despertó de golpe—ah… ¿Tikki?—dijo mirando a su Kwami

¡Depierta Marinette o llegaras tarde!—dijo Tikki mientras señalaba el reloj despertador que mostraba las 07:44 A.M.

¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Tienes razón!—

Marinette se alteró al ver lo tarde que era y ella debía entrar a su clase dentro de quince minutos. El sueño había hecho que estuviera tan profundamente dormida que no oyó cuando la alarma sonaba una hora atrás

¡Hay esta vez sí me expulsan!—

Rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió al baño, si quería llegar a tiempo a su clase debía apurarse tanto como su cuerpo se lo permitiese

/

Marinette llegó tarde a su colegio, pero para su fortuna la profesora no había llegado aun así que le dio tiempo de entrar a su aula.

¡Hola Marinette!—la llamó Alia, su mejor amiga.

Marinette se incorporó rápido en su habitual vida escolar, se sentó en su lugar habitual y comenzó a conversar con Alia, pero durante su conversación algo la incomodaba, como si alguien la estuviera viendo. Marinette volteó a ver al frente, notó que Adrien Agreste era quien lo miraba, pero cuando ella volteó él pareció sonrojarse y rápidamente voltear al frente nuevamente como si nada hubiese pasado

Marinette se sonrojó levemente, eso le sorprendió puesto que nunca antes él había hecho algo así para ella.

"¿Qué fue eso?"—se preguntó—"¿Me estaba observando?"—

La profesora entró al aula y con ello dio comienzo a la clase. Marinette se sentó pero aun pensando en el chico, ¿Qué había pasado que él la miraba y encima apenado?

Marinette se pasó la mayor parte de la clase en su mundo, en su imaginación, en sus ideas de lo que había pasado en ese momento; no se había percatado que alguien la observaba de igual manera pero en el último pupitre del salón

 **Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

Las clases ya habían concluido por ese día, y gracias a un proyecto de parejas, Adrien y Marinette se habían reunido en la biblioteca de la escuela para realizar dicho proyecto. Ambos chicos habían entrado a la biblioteca, Marinette se había sentado en una de las mesas mientras Adrien permaneció de pie

Iré a buscar los libros que necesitamos. No me tardo—dijo el chico mientras veía a Marinette

Si, no te preocupes por mi—dijo la chica mientras sonreía nerviosamente

El joven agreste sonrió y luego se dio la vuelta, él iba a buscar los libros con los que iban a trabajar. Pero mientras él estaba lejos, Marinette se encontraba en algún tipo de debate entre ella con ella misma

¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué le digo?—se decía Marinette mientras movía las manos inquietamente de una lado a otro

Oye, te queda muy bien esa camisa… pero que estoy diciendo. Siempre lleva la misma camisa—tratando de darse ánimo

Que… bellos ojos tienes… hay Marinette eres un desastre—

Tikki, su fiel Kwami, salió de su bolso. Por suerte nadie estaba cerca como para darse cuenta del pequeño ser.

¿Que hago Tikki? si sigo actuando raro él pensara que soy una extraña—dijo la chica lamentándose

Sólo estás nerviosa Marinette, anda, piensa en la conversación más facil y común que has tenido con cualquier otra persona. Incluso con Alya—respondió el Kwami alegremente

Al oír a su pequeña compañera, Marinette se puso firme y con mirada sería asintió. La chica respiró profundo, y luego dijo—me gusta tu peinado—

…

¡Hay! ¡Que vergüenza!—se dijo mientras cubría su rostro que se encontraba rojo de vergüenza

Mientras Marinette peleaba consigo mismo sobre que decirle a su amor platónico, Adrien igual tenía una pequeña conversación con su Kwami, Plagg.

Sólo es una chica, no sé porque estás tan nervioso—Dijo la criatura mientras revoloteaba alrededor del rubio

¿nervioso? Yo no estoy nervioso—respondió Adrien mientras tomaba un libro de la estantería—no entiendo porque crees que lo estoy

El kwami se acercó volando hasta ponerse enfrente de su portador

Quizá porque estás llevando un libro de cocina—dijo mientras tomaba el libro que Adrien llevaba en la mano

Adrien se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Se sonrojó de la vergüenza y tomó el libro

Eso no quiere decir nada—dijo el joven con su rostro sonrojado

Plagg tenía razón, el joven Agreste estaba actuando raro desde que se reunió con Marinette. Pero no solo lo sabía el Kwami, sino que Adrien sabía acerca de su comportamiento pero no lo iba a admitir

Desde aquella mañana había comenzado a ver a Marinette de una manera diferente, y es que se había fijado más en su rostro y cada que lo hacia se avergonzaba porque su mente comenzaba a divagar.

¿Por qué no lo admites? Y así te sentirás mejor—dijo el pequeño ser con algo de malicia en su rostro

Adrien frunció el ceño y volteo a otro lado para colocar el libro en el estante nuevamente, pero cabe señalar que el rojo de sus mejillas no desaparecía

No hay nada que admitir. Marinette es una amiga, no me novia aún…—

Plagg rio, fue cuando Adrien se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y el rojo en sus mejillas se intensificó

Nadie dijo que era tu novia—se burló el ser—y además, ¿Qué es eso de aún?—

Adrien sólo guardó silencio mientras tomaba el libro que si requería. Ya debía regresar donde Marinette, sólo que no se atrevía a hacerlo hasta que su sonrojó bajara por completo.

Marinette seguía sentada mientras colocaba sus manos en su rostro para evitar la vergüenza. Tikki seguía sentada en la mesa sin importarle que alguien se fuese a acercar.

Es ridículo Tikki, no puedo mantener una conversación con él sin decir nada estúpido o ridiculizarme a mí misma—dijo la adolescente muy desanimada.

Descuida Marinette, solo te hace falta un poco más de ánimo y confianza. Veras que hablar con Adrien no es peor que un Akuma suelto—dijo el pequeño ser de rojo con motas negras.

Marinette escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a donde ella estaba. Rápidamente tomó a Tikki y la metió en su bolsa con rapidez.

Mary, ¿Con esto será suficiente?—dijo Adrien mientras se acercaba con unos cuantos libros y los colocaba sobre la mesa

Marinette no iba a responder a esa pregunta ya que se había dado cuenta que Adrien no le había dicho por su nombre completo sino por el diminutivo de este, diminutivo que solo lo usaban las personas más cercanas a ella… Mary…

Me… me dijiste Mary…—dijo la chica apenada

Adrien se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho; haberle dicho Mary significaba que había tomado más confianza de lo esperado. El joven se apenó y pasó su brazo detrás de su cabeza mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían

No… quiero decir… somos… ya sabes…—el joven no sabia que decir

Ambos chicos se quedaron callados por un corto lapso de tiempo, tratando de desviar las miradas. ¿Debía Marinette sentirse mal porque Adrien se arrepentía de haberle llamado por su diminutivo? ¿O era Adrien quien debía sentirse ridículo por no haberle respondido y solo tartamudear?

Marinette volteó a ver los libros que su amigo trajo, todos estaban bien a excepción de uno, ella tomó ese libro entre sus manos y le dijo al modelo

Adrien, este libro no nos sirve—

¿Enserio? ¿Por qué?—preguntó el chico

Para empezar, la materia es química, y esto es un libro de jardinería—dijo la chica mostrando la portada que en efecto era de jardinería

Adrien se sorprendió cuando vio su error. Nerviosamente comenzó a reír sin razón, pero luego dijo—Lo siento, mi error. Iré a buscar otro, no sé qué estaba pensando—dijo mientras tomaba el libro

El joven volvió a los estantes de donde había tomado el libro y quería buscar otro. Mientras tanto Tikki salía de la bolsa de Marinette

Vez que no es tan malo. Hasta te llamó por tu diminutivo Marinette—dijo la criatura

Marinette parecía que se entristecía—fue un error Tikki. Ni siquiera trató de preguntarme si me gustaba que me dijera así. Parecía arrepentido de habérmelo dicho—

Tikki vio cómo su amiga entristecía de poco en poco—Ten calma Marinette, quizá solo fue…—

La hada escuchó que unos pasos se iban acercando a donde ellas estaban. Por temor a que Adrien o alguien más la viera decidió esconderse nuevamente en el bolso de Marinette.

Adrien había devuelto ese libro en su estante. Buscando el que en realidad necesitaba. Plagg salió de su bolsillo para flotar a lado de él y fastidiarlo

Con que… no pasaba nada ¿Eh?—dijo el minino sonriendo

No significa nada—dijo el joven modelo enojado—solo fue un error, debí tomarlo equivocadamente

Si claro, tu boca dice una cosa y tu cuerpo dice otra totalmente diferente—

¿De qué estás hablando?—preguntó Adrien. La declaración de Plagg no parecía solo de juego. Tratándose de él podía tener otro significado

Últimamente cuando hablas con ella, o sobre ella, comienzas a actuar extraño, tu cuerpo tiembla, tu boca se entorpece y comienzas a sudar

¿Y eso que?—

Trataste de conversar con ella y te quedaste como un completo idiota. No supiste responder—

Adrien se enojó por esa declaración, pero sus mejillas se enrojecieron porque sabía que era cierto—eso no significa nada… solo son… malas reacciones…—

Puedes llamarle como quieras. Puedes incluso negarlo todo lo que quieras. Pero sabes que no son simples reacciones. Esa chica parece provocar algo en ti que eres incapaz de reconocer—

El joven no respondió. Aunque él estaba consiente que Marinette solo era su amiga, no podía negar que las palabras de plagg le hicieron pensar. Con Marinette le ocurría lo que no pasaba junto a Ladybugg. Quizá era la torpeza o la inocencia de la chica cuando tartamudeaba al hablar, pero llegaba a sentirse nerviosa al punto que ya no podía controlar sus expresiones… ni su imaginación

El adolescente tomó un libro de la estantería, lo revisó esperando no equivocarse y se lo colocó debajo del brazo para irse.

Ya cállate y ocúltate—dijo enojado a su Kwami

Espera—dijo Plagg acercándose a donde estaba el libro—deja veo que no llevas un libro de costura—se burló.

Adrien se dirigió hacia donde estaba Marinette. Pero antes de llegar escuchó su voz y su risa. El joven se acercó lentamente, Marinette no parecía estar sola. Parecía estar hablando con alguien más.

¿Es enserio Nathaniel?—dijo Marinette pero en tono alegre

Adrien se quedó quieto al escuchar aquel nombre; Nathaniel, un compañero de su clase que casi no conversaba con nadie, por lo regular estaba aislado concentrado en sus dibujos. Pero no era ningún secreto que a él le gustaba Marinette.

El rubio se puso detrás de un librero cercano a ellos y solo se limitó a mirar desde allí sin ninguna intención de intervenir hasta verlo necesario

Si Marinette. Me daría mucho gusto si aceptaras—dijo el adolescente de cabello anaranjado

Gracias Nathaniel, significa mucho—

Adrien vio como Nathaniel iba moviendo su mano por la mesa hacia la mano de Marinette, queriendo tomarla. Al notar eso fue cuando decidió actuar antes que Nathaniel tomara su mano. El joven salió de su escondite y fue hacia la mesa, colocó el libro sobre la mesa haciendo que Nathaniel se sorprendiera y retirara su mano, y dijo

¡Listo Marinette! Ya podemos empezar—dijo agitado ignorando al pelirrojo

La intensión de Adrien era la de interrumpir la conversación y que Nathaniel viera que él estaba acompañando a la chica de cabello azul.

Ah… hola. Eres el del salón ¿cierto? Nathaniel, ¿No?—dijo el rubio, él sabía quién era pero quería fastidiarlo fingiendo que no le importaba

Nathaniel miró con repudio a Adrien—Si, soy yo—de pocas palabras como siempre—no sabía que estabas aquí—

Si, Marinette y yo estamos juntos para el trabajo de la clase, ya sabes, hacemos un buen equipo—dijo el adolescente con una sonrisa más grande que no era inocente, era de malicia al saber que podía molestar a Nathaniel

Marinette quedó asombrada, Adrien se comportó de una forma tan pretensiosa frente al pelirrojo, pero no solo eso, sino que quedó igualmente sorprendido cuando el rubio resaltó "juntos"

Por su parte Nathaniel solo miró a Adrien con desprecio. Cerró los ojos, suspiró y se levantó del asiento—nos vemos luego Marinette, se ve que tienen mucho que trabajar—dijo molesto mientras se alejaba

"Valla gente"—pensó Adrien sin dejar de sonreír. El joven modelo se sentó nuevamente en su lugar, miró al libro y lo abrió

Este si ha de servir, será mejor ir avanzando—

Adrien fingía estar interesado en avanzar en su proyecto, ya que la realidad era que solo quería cambiar el tema, evitar hablar de Nathaniel o de su actitud hace rato, solo quería dejar de pensar que el pelirrojo estuvo hablando con Marinette. Por su parte, Marinette no dijo nada, solo agarró un libro y buscó el tema a investigar, sentía un ambiente raro pero prefirió no indagar más a fondo

Los minutos pasaron, ya habían iniciado con su trabajo para ir avanzando más rápido. Ya había pasado cerca de hora y media cuando Adrien comenzaba a aburrirse. Habían pasado tanto tiempo en silencio que comenzaba a parecerle fastidioso. Parecían ya ser los últimos dos chicos en la biblioteca

Por su parte, Marinette parecía ser la más concentrada en su trabajo de equipo, no despegaba los ojos del libro ni el lápiz de su cuaderno. No parecía prestar mucha atención a que estaba junto a Adrien, hasta parecía haber olvidado ese detalle

Adrien solo miraba a Marinette muy fijamente, con su cabeza apoyada en su puño derecho—Oye Marinette—dijo

Marinette reaccionó cuando Adrien la llamó, no volteó a verlo por temor a que notara su sonrojo, solo le respondió sin voltear a verlo

¿S-si? D-dime…—dijo con nervios, no se atrevió a decir su nombre por temor a sonar ridícula al tartamudear

¿De qué estabas hablando con Nathaniel?—

Bueno… él necesitaba un favor y le dije que si podía ayudarle—respondió la chica

Adrien pensó un poco en su siguiente pregunta. Le impacientaba saber lo que el pelirrojo planeaba, pero más le impacientaba saber por qué le interesaba tanto…

A él le gustas bastante… ¿Lo sabias?—

Marinette cambio su humor, parecía ahora entristecida porque era cierto, ya todo el mundo sabía que le gustaba a Nathaniel, eso el entristecía porque no podía corresponderle como él quisiera

Si… je… creo que si tienes razón—dijo sin ánimos de responder realmente

Y a ti… ¿A ti te gusta?—el rubio no sabía porque preguntaba algo como eso, no sabía qué necesidad tenía por entrometerse en la vida de su amiga

N-no… no a mí me gusta… alguien más—dijo sonrojada, sin haberse dado cuenta casi revelaba su verdadero gusto por el modelo adolescente

Adrien sonrió luego de haber permanecido serio tanto tiempo—es un alivio—dijo en voz baja

Marinett se sorprendió por esa frase, ¿Adrien se sentía aliviado que no le gustara Nathaniel? ¿Era por algo personal con el pelirrojo o era por aluna otra razón?

Por su parte, Adrien se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y trató de remediarlo

No… yo solo quise decir…—no supo cómo corregirse Se levantó de la silla y dijo—discúlpame un momento, iré al sanitario—dijo para luego alejarse de la mesa hacia los baños para estudiantes

Marinette sólo vio, confundida, como Adrien había reaccionado.

Adrien había llegado al sanitario para chicos, había ido al lavamanos para tomar agua y lavarse la cara.

¿No que no?—dijo Plagg quien flotaba a su alrededor

No significa nada—dijo el rubio fastidiado que todos los factores parecieran estar en su contra

Uy, cálmate Romeo, no te valla a oír tu novia—

¿Quieres callarte Plagg? No me dejas pensar—

¿pensando qué?—

Pensar en… mis cosas; sólo déjame—

Yo sé que piensas… estás dudando. Tu comportamiento de hace rato con Marinette no es el de un simple amigo, fueron celos, celos de que alguien más se acercara a ella

¿De que estás hablando? No son celos, Marinette y yo no somos nada—

¿Entonces por qué te enojaste cuando estaba con Nathaniel?—

Eso… Me cae mal Nathaniel, ¿de acuerdo? No me agrada, ¿Era eso lo que querías que dijera?—

No, eso no era lo que esperaba y tu tampoco esperabas decirlo. No fue eso, fue por algo en tu interior que no quieres admitir… y es que no quieres admitir que te gus…

Una explosión se escuchó muy cerca de donde estaban. Las paredes y el suelo habían temblado como si de un terremoto se tratase.

¡Un Akuma!—dijeron los dos al unísono sabiendo que no podría haber otra respuesta

Adrien y Plagg salieron del baño, pero gran sorpresa se llevaron al ver un gran hueco en medio de las paredes de la biblioteca, provocado por la explosión. Miles de escombros y bloques de concreto estaban tirados en el suelo sepultando todo lo que había debajo

Adrien se sorprendió por lo que veía, pero no solo por eso sino que el miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo, el miedo de pensar que algo malo le pudiera haber pasado a su amiga

Marinette…—dijo en lo bajo—¡Marinette!—grito esperando una respuesta—¡Marinette donde estás!—

Adrien se acercó a donde los escombros esperando ver a Marinette, sólo esperaba que no estuviera herida

¿Qué estas haciendo?—pregunto Plagg

No encuentro a Marinette, necesito encontrarla—respondió Adrien atemorizado

Más explicaciones se escucharon en otros edificios cercanos…

¿No vez lo que pasa allá afuera? Debes convertirte en Cat Noir ¡Ahora!—

¡No hasta encontrar a Marinette!—

No podrás encontrarla si no eliminas a este Akuma junto con Ladybug—dijo Plagg muy seriamente por la situación

Adrien se detuvo por un momento, era cierto, siendo Adrien Agreste no podía abarcar mucho para ayudar a su amiga; pero siendo Cat Noir podía hacer mucho más. Era cuestión de sólo tomar una decisión entre dos opciones…


End file.
